


The Art of Sexual Indulgence

by SalemDae_45



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation '12 [7]
Category: Being Human, Being Human (UK)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal feels “sexually impulsive” when he accidentally walks in on Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Sexual Indulgence

Many years ago, Hal Yorke indulged on the pleasure of the flesh and his own flesh as well. When he could not find a suitable person for his taste, he took it upon himself to satisfy his own earthly, human needs. Most humans believe vampires are sex gods and sleeping with them is better than the heavenly bodies above. 

{Humans also believe vampires should not be looking for sex or, in that matter, sexing themselves.}

Unfortunately, for Hal Yorke, as he age, so too did the need for sexual pleasure. It doesn’t do anything for him, unless he is about to drink human blood {which that’s another story for a later time}. He trained himself to avoid it, since the aftermath of it leaves an undesirable stickiness and odor.

Hal _almost_ succeed.

Anne was rocking Eve to sleep and Hal needed something to do. He decided to clean the bathroom since it appears it hasn’t been cleaned since 1974.

{It has been cleaned several times but always goes back to the disordered jumbo from several days prior. He wished Tom pick up after himself.}

Hal should have knocked but, honestly, he didn’t think about it. He assumed Tom was in his room, daydreaming about Allison or drawing a picture of Anne and Eve. 

Hal’s pulse quickened as his blood lust consumed his every thought. There, in front of him, was Tom, standing there with no towel to cover his…unnaturally large …and thick…co—

“Mind, Hal?” Tom doesn’t even bother to hide his…privates from Hal’s view.

It took Hal a reasonable amount of time before he caught himself staring at Tom’s lengthy member. He had heard about werewolves being, lack of a better phrase, hung. He just never believed it until he saw Tom, naked.

Without hesitation, Hal ran out of the bathroom and locked himself in his room. Before he could gather his thoughts {or removed the jumper off his neatly made bed}, he took off his clothes and proceeded to give pleasure himself. 

“Damn you, Tom,” Hal mumbled, stroking his member through his trembling hand.

Hal thought about cutting up Tom’s drawing collection as a way to repay him for awaking his sexual appetite. Perhaps he should enter Tom’s room and shag him senseless. Whatever he decided one thought remained present in his mind.

Hal had to bleach and deep steam the sheets for several hours after he was done.


End file.
